


A Dreamer's Thighs

by nhasablog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Thigh tickles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: What had started as genuine mistakes became Adam’s new intent, and he felt no remorse as he tickled Ronan to pieces. They both knew Ronan didn’t mind. Quite the opposite, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic about thigh tickles that was requested by an anon on my tumblr. I hope you like it!

He had his back arched and head thrown back in the faint moonlight, and had Adam not been so greatly occupied he would’ve been enamored by how magical Ronan looked like that. He would kill him if he ever found out Adam thought him magical, but there was no other word grand enough to describe him. He was a dreamer trapped in a human body, but the flesh was carved so beautifully that Adam couldn’t feel bad for his capture. Not when he had eyes good enough to observe him.

Ronan let out another laugh, followed by another laugh, and another, and another. Adam’s hands were moving so lightly, so swiftly, that he didn’t blame Ronan for laughing. What had started as genuine mistakes became Adam’s new intent, and he felt no remorse as he tickled Ronan to pieces. They both knew Ronan didn’t mind. Quite the opposite, really.

It didn’t stop him from putting up an act of dismay. “Fucking hehehell, Adam!”

“Oh, hush. If you wanted this to stop you would just use your hands.” Ronan’s hands were uselessly gripping the sheets as he writhed in ticklish desperation instead of pushing Adam away. Instead of making this all stop.

Ronan couldn’t even tell him to shut up like Adam knew he wanted to, because Adam’s hands had moved to his inner thighs, fingertips barely touching the sensitive skin, but making Ronan howl anyway. And instead of closing his legs he kept them open, giving Adam the access he needed to drive him insane. Adam knew this moment would spin around his head later until he would be certain it had all been an illusion, but for not he relished in Ronan’s bubbly laughter and limited squirming.

Adam had to give him some credit. He would never be able to keep still if someone traced their fingers over his thighs in this manner.

His laughter was more high pitched, partly due to a newfound exhaustion, and partly because Adam kept tickling this one spot in his inner thigh that almost had him screaming.

He wasn’t surprised when Ronan eventually caved, his legs closing and his hands reaching blindly for Adam’s to latch onto them. “No more,” he choked out, his voice hoarse, his demeanor beat. He’d had enough.

Adam obeyed, got off him, and plopped down beside him instead. Ronan’s bare skin glistened with sweat in the evening light, and his chest was heaving as he gasped for air. Adam saw that his legs were shaking from the effort.

“You’re something extra, Ronan Lynch,” he said and pressed his lips to Ronan’s temple.

Ronan didn’t reply, but Adam could feel him mentally scoffing. Adam reached out to grab his hand, and felt reassured when Ronan squeezed it. Even if Ronan willingly submitted to something Adam was never sure if he had crossed a line, since this thing they had was still so new. But Ronan didn’t cuss him out or tell him to never do it again. He only turned to his side so that they were facing each other, their lips inches apart, and said, “Do you want to dream or go for a ride?”

Adam was honestly fine with either option.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
